Seddie
thumbSeddie ist die Paarung von Sam Puckett und Freddie Benson. Seddie ist auch bekannt als Fam oder Fram. Obwohl die beiden eine große Abneigung zueinander gezeigt haben, wuchs ihre Freundschaft mit der Zeit heran. Da sie ständig streiten aber sich eigentlich doch sehr mögen führen sie sozusagen eine Hassliebe....... 'iOMG' In der Folge iOMG, verbringt Sam sehr viel zeit mit Freddie und Brad ( Praktikant bei icarly). Zusammen machen sie ein Projekt für die Schule das damit zu tun hat Gefühle anderer Menschen zu erfahren. Als der Projekttag ist und Sam die Testperson wird, sagt der perpoit das Sam verliebt ist. Da Freddie sich daraufhin sicher ist das sie in Brad verliebt ist, teilt er es Carly mit, die daraufhin Sam mit Brad verkuppeln will. Doch Sam sagt Carly nach einen gescheiterten Verkupplungsversuch, dass sie nicht in Brad verliebt sei und verkrümelt sich hinter der Schule. Freddie bekommt das mit und geht daraufhin zu Sam. Die beiden reden darüber was Sam empfindet, das Brad ein netter Kerl ist und sie ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken soll. Freddie erzählt gerade das es jeden so geht, das niemand weiß was der andere über ein denkt, als Sam ihn unerwartet küsst. Der Kuss dauert so um die 8 Sekunden, gerade als der Höhepunkt des Kusses einsetzt, schaut Carly durchs Fenster und ist schockiert, als sie sieht, dass sie sich küssen. Daraufhin endet die Folge. 'i Lost my mind' am anfang dieser Folge wissen freddie und carly nicht wo sam steckt da sie 3 tage nicht zur schule gekommen ist. freddie erzählt gerade das er sich sorgen macht als carly in unterbricht und meint das sie alles über den kuss weis. freddie macht ein erstauntes gesicht und damit ist das thema vom tisch. beide machen sich noch immer sorgen um sam, als freddie der einfall kommt ihr handy zu finden. da carly ihr passwort kennt finden sie heraus das sam in einer phichatrie ist und beschließen mit gibby dort hin zu fahren. angekommen sagt die dame von der verwaltung das sie sam nicht sehen dürfen doch gibby lenkt sie ab. sam und freddie teilen sich auf und suchen sam. carly endeckt sam zuerst und fragt sie warum sie hier sei. Sam meint das sie verrückt ist weil sie freddie mag, daraufhin meint carly das es nicht schlimm ist und schreit laut herum: sam liebt freddie, sam liebt freddie! sam hält ihre hand an carlys mund, in den moment kommt freddie rein. carly versucht sich zu befreien in dem sie an sams hand lekt was ihr auch gelingt, sie meint das sie ihre zunge waschen geht während sie reden. sam sagt das sie freddie hasst, dann fragt freddie warum sie ihn dann geküsst hat dann meint sam ich mag dich... freddie meint total verwirrt: also du hasst mich und magst mich???? sam sagt: siehst du deshalb bin ich hier ich bin verrückt!!!! als carly wieder kommt schaffen sie es sam davon zu überzeugen aus der anstalt raus zu kommen, doch die darf nicht weil sie unter 18 ist und eine einverständniserklärung ihrer mutter braucht. da die aber bei einer laserbehandlung in syberien oder so ist springt spencer ein und verkleidet sich als sam mum. einer der patinten erkennt ihn jedoch, so das freddie, carly und sam icarly in der phychatrie machen müssen... während der show meint carly das sie will das sam und freddie zusammen kommen und nimmt kontakt zu 2 icarlyfans auf die beide dafür sind. sam meint jedoch das es ihr egal sei was sie fans sagen... mitten in ihrer rede unterbricht sie freddie und meint das sie sich noch einen fan anhören sollen. freddie meint aber nicht einen fan sondern sich und nimmt kontakt zu icarly auf. er meint: viele meinen das sam und ich zusammen gehen sollen.... aber niemand hat mich gefragt was ich empfinde und das ist auch wichtig.......... er kann nicht zu ende reden das sam sagt: Freddie willst mich jetzt echt vor 1 millionen zuschauern bloßstel.... der kuss! Diesmal kam freddie auf sie zu und küsste sie! Nach dem kuss fragt sam: meinst du das ernst???? freddie sagt: wir sind wohl beide verrückt. danach ist die folge zuende. Seddie Fakten *Sam und Freddie haben beide schon PennyT's getragen, auf denen etwas stand, was der andere mag( z.B. Freddie trug ein 'special ham' und Sam ein 'Church pants' PennyT). *In den ersten Episoden ist Freddie oft vor Sam weggelaufen, da er Angst hatte, sie könnte ihm wehtun. In den späteren Episoden rennt er nicht mehr weg, vielleicht weil er in ihrer Nähe sein will. *Da Sam sehr aggressiv ist fällt es ihr möglicherweise schwer ihre wahren Gefühle zu Freddie zu zeigen, also schlägt und ärgert sie ihn. *Wenn Carly, Freddie und Sam iCarly drehen, lächeln sich Freddie und Sam oft gegenseitig an. *In Staffel 4 sieht man Sam und Freddie oft zusammen. *Die beiden stehen oft sehr nah nebeneinander. Wenn Freddie zu dicht neben Carly steht, äußert sich Carly und Freddie muss ein Stück weiter weggehen. Aber Sam scheint es nicht zu stören, wenn Freddie dicht neben ihr steht. *Wenn Sam und Freddie sich in der Öffentlichkeit streiten, lächeln die Menschen um sie herum, als wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich nicht wirklich hassen. *Sam und Freddie beenden oft gegenseitig ihre Sätze. *Freddie findet durch einen PearPod App heraus, dass Sam verliebt ist, ohne dass er weiß dass sie ihn liebt Wann auch immer einer der beiden in jemanden verknallt ist oder ein Date hat, scheint der andere eifersüchtig zu sein. Offizielle Seddie Farbe Die offizielle Seddie Farbe ist lila, da Sam und Freddie oft blau und rot tragen, was lila ergibt. Oft trägt Carly lila, Sam rot und Freddie blau, oder Sam blau und Freddie rot. Außerdem trugen Sam und Freddie bei ihrem ersten Kuss auch rot und blau, was lila ergibt. Momente in Staffel 1 Miss Briggs sagt „No“[[Datei:Icaly2.jpg|thumb|Miss Briggs sagt No]] *Sam sagt zu Freddie dass Carly ihn niemals lieben wird, vielleicht sollte das auch heißen, dass Sam ihn liebt. *Am Ende der Show umarmen sich alle und Freddie legt seinen Arm länger um Sams Schulter als um Carlys, dann nimmt er ihn für einen Moment weg und legt ihn wieder um Sam. Eine leuchtende Idee *Sam macht Freddie mit ihren Haaren nass, nachdem er sagt, dass er sich nicht für Sam schlecht fühlt. *Nachdem Freddie sagt, dass Sam eine schlechte Verliererin ist, sieht Sam sehr traurig aus. *Freddie war nicht glücklich als Sam nicht 'danke' sagen wollte. *Freddie versucht Sam beizubringen, dass uncool das neue cool ist. Ein Schotte kommt selten allein: *Nachdem Freddie sagt dass Carly stilvoll ist und Sam nicht, scheint Sam eifersüchtig zu sein. *Während Freddie und Sam streiten, lächelt Carly, als ob sie denkt, dass es süß ist. *Während die drei die Tanzvideos ansehen, stimmt Freddie Carly zu und Sam sagt sowas wie "komisch dass du ihr zustimmst" und Freddie darauf "komisch das du das sagen musst". *Als Carly Freddie und Sam auf der Couch liegen, hat Sam ihren Kopf auf Freddies Schulter liegen. Erst als Freddie sie vorsichtig wegstuppst realisiert Sam dies und rückt ungeschickt zurück. Es ist bemerkenswert zu sagen dass Sam nicht freiwillig zurückgerückt wäre, wenn Freddie sie nicht weggestoßen hätte. *Als erstes sitzen die drei in der Reihenfolge Sam-Carly-Freddie, später in der Reihenfolge Sam-Freddie-Carly. Ein liebes Lied *Als Freddie versucht, dass Carly ihn küssen soll, sagt Sam sowas wie "Ich werde über euch beide kotzen!". *Sam und Freddie finden beide dass Jake schrecklich ist, lächeln sich gegenseitig an und sagen "Check". *Sam und Freddie finden beidedass Jakes Singen lustig ist, Carly nicht. Das Großvaterdebakel *Freddie sagt, dass Sams Hintern aussieht wie ein Schinken, was meint, dass er ihn angesehen haben muss. *Während sich Carly und Freddie zum Abschied umarmen, guckt Sam traurig, sieht aber zu Freddie. *Sam zieht Freddie von Carly weg. *Als nach dem Brand alle in der Lobby sind, kommt Sam und sagt, dass Freddie ihr gesimst hat, dass es gebrannt hat. Nevel Supernerd *Als Freddie Carly fragt ob sie ihn küssen will, rollt Sam ihre Augen, als ob sie es echt doof findet dass Freddie versucht dass Carly ihn mag. *Als Carly mit Sam und Freddie über den Plan für Nevel spricht, kommt Freddie Sam sehr nahe und legt fast seinen Arm um sie. *Als Carly erklärt was Tapenade ist, finden Sam und Freddie es beide ecklig und sehen sich gegenseitig an. Absolut halloweenös! *Jedes Mal wenn Sam Freddie ärgert, lächelt Carly als ob sie etwas wüsste. *Als Freddie erwartet dass Sam ihn beleidigen wird, sagt sie nur "zu naheliegend". *Bevor Carly in ihr Apartment kommt und ruft "Oh mein Gott, ein Riesenkürbis!", sehen sich Sam und Freddie gegenseitig an. *Als die drei versuchen aus dem Apartment zu kommen, bricht Freddie aus Versehen den Türknauf ab. Dies könnte zeigen, dass er genauso stark ist wie Sam. Ein Date für Freddie *Sam reibt Freddies Bauch als sie sagt "Date den Depp". *Freddie ist es peinlich Sam die Regel zu sagen, die seine Mutter über seine Haltung macht. *Sam sagt zu Mrs Benson dass sie 1.000 Dollar für ein Po-Foto von Freddie bezahlen würde. *In den meisten Szenen tragen Sam und Freddie rot und blau (Seddie-Farbe). *Valerie sagte "Von dem, was du erzählt hast, hörte es sich nicht so an, als ob Sam deine Freundin ist." Was bedeutet, dass Freddie ihr von Sam erzählt hat. Valerie hat außerdem nicht gesagt dass sie über Carly gesprochen haben, vielleicht war nur Sam in Freddies Kopf. Fühlst du die Reue? *Als Sam eine SMS mit ihren Zehen schreibt, sitzt sie auf einem roten Sitzsack, Freddie trägt blau und sie lila. Der Knöchelschwur *Zu einer Stelle stehen Sam und Freddie dicht nebeneinander. Fan des Grauens *Sam und Freddie sitzen dicht nebeneinander. *Nach der Schule kommen Sam und Freddie zusammen in Carlys Apartment. *In dieser Folge tragen Sam und Freddie oft rot und blau. Kunst und Krise *Sam und Freddie sagen beide "sie" als Carly den berühmten Künstler zu Spencer einlädt. *Freddie steht dicht neben Sam als Carly Spencer folgt und sie sehen sich gegenseitig an, bis Freddies Mom reinkommt. *Sam leidet unter Entzugserscheinungen nachdem sie Freddie eine halbe Woche nicht beleidigt hat. *Freddie trägt ein Nug-Nug Kostüm in der Schule nur um Sam zu ärgern, auch wenn er so jeden Respekt von seinen Mitschülern verlieren könnte. *Eigentlich beleidigt Sam Freddie (sie nennt ihn Nub-Nub), aber Freddie bestraft sie dafür nicht. *Freddie fragt Sam ob sie ihn küssen will, um sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Zieh die Hose bis zum Hals! *Freddie sagt zu Carly "sag das nicht" als sie sagt "bitte, für mich...". Das kann meinen, das sein Verknalltsein in Carly verschwindet. *Am Anfang, als Freddie Jonah erzählt, dass Sam nett, cool und höflich ist, trägt er rot und blau, und Jonah lila. *Freddie scheint etwas irritiert zu sein, als Sam Jonah mit zur iCarly Probe bringt. *Freddie möchte auch mit Sam am Telefon reden. Fang das Küken! *Als Freddie sagt, dass er es schade findet, dass Carly und er kein Paar sind, seufzt Sam und guckt zu Carly und auf den Boden. *Als Freddie die Stunden zählt, die noch bleiben um die Küken zu finden, sieht Sam verzweifelt zu Freddie. Geschenkt ist geschenkt *Freddie sagt "Wenn ein Mädchen einen Jungen ärgert, heißt das, dass es in ihn verknallt ist", als Sam ihn ärgert. *Darauf sagt Sam "Ich habe aber keinen Jungen geärgert, sonder dich". Das kann heißen, dass Freddie in ihren Augen anders ist als andere Jungs. Es kann auch heißen, dass es nicht irgendein Junge war, sondern Freddie. *Sam war sauer dass Freddie Carly nicht am Pferdeschwanz ziehen wollte. *Sam sagt, dass ihr wegen Freddie manchmal zum Heulen ist. *Die Seile, die Freddie benutze, waren rot und blau. Räuber und Piraten *Als Freddie und Sam die Wette machen, schließen sie Carly aus, vielleicht finden sie, dass der andere interessanter ist als sie. *Freddie ignoriert Carly, als sie aus dem Fenster schaut, er achtet nur auf Sam. Dies impliziert, dass er nicht sehr doll in Carly verliebt ist, so dass er nicht immer auf sie hört. *Es war Sams Idee dass der Verlierer sich ein Tattoo vom Gewinner stechen lassen muss. Das kann meinen dass sie möchte, dass Freddie ein Tattoo von Sam hat, oder sie eines von Freddie. *Freddie sagt er würde'' alles'' für Sam tun, wenn er sich nicht tätowieren lassen müsste. *Freddie scheint Sams Cousine zu vertrauen. *Freddie scheint sich mehr Sorgen zu machen, dass seine Mom über das Tattoo herausfindet, und nicht über Sams Gesicht auf seinem Arm. *Sam weiß wofür MPEG steht, das heißt sie weiß etwas über Technik. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie daher mit Freddie gemeinsam hat. *Als die Polizei ins Loft kommt und Sam sagt dass Freddie ihren Rucksack nehmen soll, tut er es (obwohl er inn später beiseite wirft). Dies könnte zeigen, dass er möglicherweise möchte, dass Sam nicht in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geriet und dass er sogar bereit wäre, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, auch wenn es Sam gewesen wäre. Ein schickes Angebot *Als Carly fragt, was Sam Freddie geschrieben hat, sagt sie nichts. Sam guckt traurig, als Freddie so glücklich aussieht, als er die SMS gelesen hatte. *Als Freddie dachte, seine Mom hätte einen Autounfall und total aufgebracht war, packte Sam seine Schulter und meinte "komm runter" mit einer süßen Stimme. *Als Freddie immer noch in Panik ist, nimmt Sam seine andere Schulter und dreht ihn herum und sagt "Deine Mom ist in Ordnung", in einem beruhigenden Ton. *Als Freddie sagt "Wer mag Carly schon nicht", scheint Sam etwas verletzt zu sein. iCarly TV *Freddie war nicht glücklich als Sam gefeuert wurde. *Freddie verteidigte Sam als Brad sagte, sie wäre aufdringlich und aggressiv. *Sam klebt Freddie Rippchen ins Gesicht und ist sie danach weiter. Das Dreifach-Date *Sam scheint mehr irritiert von Reuben zu sein als davon, dass Freddie süß sei. *Sam möchte sehr das Shannon Gibby mag, in der Hoffnung dass sie dann nicht mehr Freddie mag. *Als Freddie sagt dass er Carly liebt, schwengt die Kamera zu Sam, die über diese Äußerung traurig und etwas gekränkt war. *Sam ist immer nett zu Shannon, bis Shannon sagt, dass sie Freddie süß findet. Die liebe Liebe *Sam scheint nicht glücklich zu sein, als Freddie wegen Ms. Ackerman Hampelmänner machen muss. *Die Geschichtsbücher sind rot und blau. Momente in Staffel 2 Alle lieben Shane *Nach Sams Technik-Club Äußerung sieht Freddie leicht verärgert aus, da sie das nur gesagt hat, weil sie in Shane verknallt war. *Es scheint so als ob Freddie nicht will das Carly und Sam sich mit Shane treffen. *Nachdem Freddie sagt dass er einsam und frei ist, rollt Sam ihre Augen. *Als Freddie vor Sams Kussbude steht, kann man meinen, dass Freddie Sam wirklich küssen will. Es sieht zumindest so aus, als ob er darüber nachdenken würde. *Als Freddie sagt, dass er will dass Sam gewinnt und Carly die Wette verliert, sieht Sam traurig aus. *Als Sam vorgibt sie kann nicht atmen, läuft Freddie zu ihr rüber und nimmt ihre Hand. *Sam bemerkt sofort dass Freddies Stimme tiefer ist. [[Pack Rat|'Pack Rat' ]] *Sam ärgert Freddie in dieser Folge durchgehend. *Als Freddie herausfindet dass Sam ihm den Streich gespielt hat, ist er nicht verärgert, sondern ärgert sie zurück. *Sie zeigen sich zusammen an Carlys Tür, Schulter an Schulter und lächelnd, als die Pack Rat-Meisterin kommt. [[Raus aus den Schulden|'Raus aus den Schulden' ]] *Freddie ist derjenige, der sagt dass Sam viel zuviel Stolz hat, das heißt, dass er mehr in die Situation legt als Carly. *In dieser Folge greifen sie oft die Schulter des anderen. *Freddie hält Sams Trinken während sie ihre Tasvchen durchsucht, obwohl er es genausogut abstellen könnte. *Freddie erzählt Sam dass sie ins Büro von Rektor Franklin kommen soll. Sein Ton ist ängstlich und besorgt, als ob er nicht möchte, dass Sam Ärger hat. *Er warnt Sam dass überall an den Ausgängen Lehrer stehen. *Sam möchte nicht dass Freddie sie weinen sieht, was meint dass ihr wichtig ist was Freddie über sie denkt. [[Achtung, böser Stiefvater!|'Achtung, böser Stiefvater!']] *Sam und Freddie sitzen nebeneinander als sie das Video von Lewbert ansehen. *Freddie folgt Sam in die Küche. *Als Freddie Carly und Sam zeigt, dass er keinen Gürtel trägt, meint Sam "Wow, du bist ja zum Tier geworden...", worauf Freddie nickt und grinst. *Sam zieht Freddie die Hose runter, und er scheint es nicht peinlich zu finden. *Als Mrs. Benson Lewbert ihre Meinung sagt, hält Sam Freddies Arm und die beiden lächeln sich gegenseitig an. *Nachdem Freddie mit Mrs. Benson weggeht und zurücklächelt,sieht Carly zu Sam, welche ihre Hände zusammen hält, auf den Boden sieht und versucht auch zu lächeln. Es scheint als wäre sie verlegen. Trouble in Tokio *Sam weiß dass Freddie immer durch den Türspion guckt und auf Carly wartet, was heißen kann, dass sie ihn besser kennt als Carly. *Freddie weiß dass Sam immer mit Carly nach Hause kommt, vielleicht wartet er auch auf Sam und nicht auf Carly. *Als Sam sagt, dass man nicht aufgeben soll, sagt sie Freddie, dass Carly ihn nicht liebt. *Auf der Autofahrt zum Einkaufen macht sich Freddie über Sams "I love Las Vegas" Unterwäsche lustig, was es offensichtlich macht, dass er in ihren Koffer sah.thumb *Als Sam und Freddie sich streiten, geben sich Kyoko und Yuki einen wissenden Blick, als ob sie finden dass die beiden süß zueinander sind. *Als Freddie und Carly Sam tragen müssen, ist Freddie derjenige, der näher an ihrem Kopf ist. Außerdem legt Sam ihren Arm um Freddies Rücken. *Freddie kitzelt Sam kokett am Bauch und es scheint sie nicht zu stören, sie selbst lacht. *Freddie erzählt nur Sam über seine Idee, Carly antwortet er nicht. [[Kokosnusscremetorte|'Kokosnusscremetorte']] *Freddie fragt, ob er lustig ist, und Sam antwortet "ja". *Als Sam sagt "ich weiß was ich machen würde wenn ich dich sehe", formt sie ihre Lippen. Soll das heißen dass sie Freddie jedes mal küssen würde wenn sie ihn sieht? [[Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten|'Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten']] *Sam unterbricht Carlys und Freddies Umarmung, ein Zeichen von Eifersucht. *Freddie scheint es peinlich zu sein Carly vor Sam zu umarmen. *Freddie war sauer auf Sam, dass sie ihm nicht aus dem Taschenlampen-Kostüm geholfen hat. *In Carlys alternativen Universum sind Freddie und Carly keine Freunde, vielleicht bleibt Freddie wegen Sam? [[Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen|'Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen']] *Sam scheint glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Freddie seinen ersten Kuss noch nicht hatte. *Sam scheint sich wirklich schlecht zu fühlen, nachdem Carly sagt, dass Sam Freddies Leben ruiniert hat. *Als sie die Webshow machen, sagt Sam, dass sie Freddie in Ruhe lassen sollen. *Sam entschuldigt sich bei Freddie für alle Sachen die sie ihm angetan hat. *Als Sam sagt, dass sie es einfach hinter sich bringen will, hört es sich so an, als ob sie ihre Liebe zu Freddie gestehen will. *Freddie sagt er fände es komisch wenn Sam ihn nicht die ganze Zeit runtermachen würde, anscheinend haben sie Spaß daran sich gegenseitig zu ärgern. *Carly hat Freddie nie freiwillig geküsst, aber Sam ihn schon. *Sam und Freddie hatten beide die Idee sich zu küssen. *Sie fanden den Kuss beide "schön". *Sie haben für den Kuss die Entschuldigung genommen, dass sie beide noch nie ihren ersten Kuss hatten, sie haben sich versprochen nie darüber zu sprechen und sich sofort dananch wieder zu hassen. *Freddie zieht seine eine Augenbraue hoch, nachdem sie sich küssten, als Zeichen dafür, dass er es toll fand. *Während sie sie küssten öffnete Sam ihre Augen und guckte überrascht. Vielleicht war sie überrascht über das was sie fühlte.thumb|left *Beide scheinen nach dem Kuss etwas geschockt zu sein, aber positiv. *Nach dem Kuss guckt Sam etwas umständlich, aber Freddie lächelt. *Als Sam weggeht, sieht Freddie ihr hinterher und lächelt. *Als Sam und Freddie sich küssen/und küssen wollten, sah Freddie etwas zögerlich aus, als ob e r über Sam nachdenken würde, und auch über was er für sie empfindet. Vielleicht haben sich durch den Kuss neue Gefühle entwickelt... *Carly sagte, dass Freddie nicht einmal seine Mom auf die Feuertreppe gelassen hat. Sam allerdings hat er gelassen. *Vielleicht hat Carly versucht mit Freddie zu sprechen, aber er wollte nicht und hat sie auch nicht auf die Feuertreppe gelassen. [[Amerika singt|'Amerika singt']] * Sam wird sauer, als Freddie die Fake-Frage stellt: "Liebe Carly, meinst du nicht, dass es großartig wäre, wenn du Freddies Feste Freundin wärst?" Kategorie:Paare